


Coming Down

by PinkTala



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTala/pseuds/PinkTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim loves Bruce and Tim love Steph. Bruce and Steph love him and neither want to give him up. So they have an arrangement that works for them.</p>
<p>But it really doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

“Sorry I’m late,” The blonde looks up as Tim sits down at the table. His hair is damp. She notices this, she notices that he’s wearing one of his jackets and smells like his cologne. She grips onto her coffee cup tightly as her chest feels like it’s crushing in.

She knows that she agreed to this. That she told him it was fine with her.

She doesn’t want Tim to leave her because she loves him. She knows he loves her too, knows because the concern in his eyes as he reaches across the table and touches her cheek lightly.

“Are you okay?” He cares. He cares so much about her and she knows he cares just as much about the other man too. Because Tim can’t do things half way. He loves with everything he has.

“I’m good just tired,” She not good but she can’t tell him that. Her fingers are getting sore from clutching the mug but if she loosens her grip she might let loose with her feelings that are boiling inside of her.

‘Why am I not enough?’ ‘How can you love me so much and do this to me?’ ‘How can you come to me right after you’ve fucked him?’

She keeps quiet. Clutches her mug as her fingers are bent and sore. Her heart heavy, her chest tight and tears trying to run free.

—

His lips are shiny from her lip gloss. Her vanilla perfume clings to him, his coat, his hair his skin.

Bruce has never met Stephanie, both of them agreed that they did not want to know each other. He’s seen the young couple once, when they were out and about. At first he’d just seen Tim, intent to walk over to his younger lover. But a mess of black tights, purple sundress and blonde curls had thrown herself into his arms. Tim’s arms caught her and spun the blonde lightly.

Before that moment, the man had told himself that Tim wouldn’t leave the blonde out of sympathy. She loved him and Tim couldn’t hurt her.

But Tim loved her. Without holding back.

Like Tim loved him.

Bruce was pulling him forward, pulling the younger’s jacket off. Peeling the layers back. Bringing Tim’s love back to him. Getting rid of the lip gloss evidence and the scent of the blonde. Tim drove him crazy, mad him lose control.

Loving this young man was going to be the death of him.


End file.
